I'm Screwed
I'm Screwed is the sixth episode featured on Glee Fan-Fiction: Something New. It's original air date was November 28th, 2011. This episode will literaly change everything about the future of Glee: Something New, but we'll get to those episodes in Season 3. It is written and produced by Rylee, directed and edited by Jade, co-directed by James, with support from fans. Plot Episode 6, ‘I’m Screwed’ Re-Edited In Case You Missed It: *''A lot of drama passed between couples. I mean a lot'' *''Luke and Robin are now a couple and so is Leo and Jasmine'' *''Audrey was still upset about her bad break up with Caylex, so she tried to get Jonas to go out with her'' And that’s what you’ve missed on '''Gee: Something New' Audrey and Jonas were in Audrey's room making-out on her bed. "We should do it," Audrey said. "Seriously?" Jonas asked. "Yeah," Audrey replied. "It'll make them jealous." Audrey promised. "Eh. What the hell." Jonas said. '***' "So, how's football?" Jade asked, taking a breadstick from one of the plastic containers and breaking it in half. "It's...okay..." Caylex said "okay" high pitched. "No it's not. Seriously, what's up?" Jade asked. "It's-it's nothing," Caylex said. "Tell me," Jade replied. "It's Roykle. He's on my case and shoving the Glee comebacks up my ass, as well as Dustin and Luke and Griffin," Caylex admitted. "Is there anything anyone can do?” Jade asked as she took a bite of her sandwich. "Well, no. But at least Kenny can walk the halls a bit safer. Jonas is at his side 24/7,” Caylex told Jade. "So, are you excited? Sectionals is two weeks away, we’re literally so close, I can taste it.: "So Sectionals tastes like PB&J?” Caylex joked. “But seriously, Mr. Schue better let me and you have a solo at Sectionals. We're the best singers, not being arrogant or cocky or anything, but it's obvious." Caylex stated '''Sectionals' ''was written on the whiteboard on Monday when the kids walked into the room. Carter hooted and high-fived Jonas, who couldn't see it coming. Jasmine and Leo seemed to have friendly looks at each other. Robin and Luke were official. "Guys, have a seat!" Mr. Schuester walked into the room. "We need to discuss Sectionals. If we don't win, we're back to Sectionals next year. That means," Mr. Schue lectured as every kid found a seat, "we need to be perfect. Perfect songs, practice, like they say, practice makes perfect." "Nothing's perfect, so why practice?" Griffin blurted out and a few kids snickered. "We need good songs. So what I'd like you all to think this week is what songs we should sing." Mr. Schuester told everyone. "We need one duet, and I think that should go to Jade and Caylex. The other two should be group performances. Oh, and I got the competitors we're up against." Mr. Schue reached into a yellow folder he was holding and pulled out an envelope. The room went silent. "Drum roll, please. And the competitors are..." Mr. Schue opened the yellow envelope and pulled out a piece of paper, "Natural Talent from Abley High and the Top Rox from Taltz High," Mr. Schue announced. “Top Rox? That name sounds so wussy. And Natural Talent, just a bunch of kids who think they’re better than everyone else probably,” Griffin said. Mr. Schue just ignored Griffin’s remark. “Jade, Caylex, you need to start working,” Mr. Schue said. '*Auditorium*' All the Glee members sat, sprawled out on the glossy, auditorium floor. Leo was sitting behind Jasmine and put his arms around her neck protectively. Luke and Robin were sucking face, and Jade and Caylex just sat next to each other, occasionally giving each other small loving looks. “Okay, so…” Dustin raised his voice above the small chatter that was echoing off the stage walls. “Song time…Jade, Caylex, you got any ideas of what we should sing? ‘Cause I got nothing…” Dustin announced and took a quick glance at Emily. She was lying on her back with her arms under her head. Dustin sighed, and looked back at the paper in front of him again. “I already told you, Dust, I dunno,” Jade replied as Caylex put one arm over Jade’s shoulders and pulled her closer. He kissed the crown of her head. Audrey, who was sitting at the opposite end of the stage, watched the two mushy-gushy couple with disgust. “Well, let’s just try to find two show-stoppers that will make Natural Talent and Top Rox,” Dustin started. “Whenever someone says Top Rox, it reminds me of kindergarten,” Jade whispered into her boyfriend’s ear. “—drop dead off the Earth,” Dustin finished. “Well, that’s going to be hard, saying all of their reviews state that Natural Talent is the next Vocal Adrenaline,” Robin spoke-up, after her long lip-lock session. “It’s too bad that they got disbanded, but in all honesty, I think it was a good idea. If I was that parent who ratted them out for over-work, I’d feel the same,” Jasmine told. Everyone else just nodded silently. '***' "Jonas, We need to talk." Audrey pulled Jonas away from Kenny who was having a conversation with him. Audrey hauled the blind kid into a janitor’s closet and closed the door behind them. Jonas could feel Audrey shaking. "What's wrong?" He asked, sensing Audrey flick the lights on. He could hear her sniffle and wipe her eyes. “W-what happened?” Audrey hesitated. Jonas put one hand on Audrey’s cheek. He could feel salty tears roll over his thumb. “What are you crying?” Audrey shuddered and fell into Jonas’s chest. She sobbed into his shirt. "I-I-I'm p-preg-n-nant." Audrey cried. Jonas froze. The color drained from his face. "W-what? W-who's the father? Please say Caylex." Jonas quivered as tears rolled out of his eyes. "You..." “H-how? W-we used protection,” Jonas asked worriedly. “I-I dunno,” Audrey cried harder. “I-it must’ve b-broke.” “Aud, are you sure you’re pregnant?” Jonas asked. Audrey stood up properly.” “Y-yes,” Audrey wiped her nose. “I took eight pregnancy tests, they were all positive,” Audrey explained. “Does anyone else know about the pregnancy?” Jonas asked. “No, I-I was too scared to tell anyone. Jonas, I’m scared. I have no idea what I’m doing. I-I still h-have the rest of m-my life ahead of me,” Audrey complained. “It’s going to be okay,” Jonas comforted Audrey. He pulled her into his arms. “Please say you’ll never leave me.” “I don’t plan on it.” “You swear?” “On my life.” '***' "Mr. Schue." Audrey walked in the choir room with Jonas. "Can we talk to you?" Mr. Schuester was just packing up his things. "Sure. Do you have any song suggestions?" He asked. "Audrey's pregnant," Jonas blurted out. "What?" Mr. Schue asked. "We didn't know who to talk to," Jonas said. “Are you sure, Audrey?” Mr. Schuester asked looking at Audrey, who weakly nodded. “I…I didn’t know…I didn’t know…” “About three weeks ago,” Jonas told his teacher, “we don’t know what to do.” Mr. Schue frowned. “Did you tell your parents yet?” Jonas looked at Audrey who was crying her eyes out. “I-I did, yesterday…” Jonas whispered into Mr. Schue’s ear so Audrey couldn’t hear. She told him not to tell anyone. “Audrey, why don’t you have a seat,” Mr. Schue guided the sobbing girl to sit in a chair. '***' “So, Audrey didn’t want you to tell anyone because…” Mr. Schue asked, trying to make everything clear. Jonas and him were sitting in his office, Audrey just crying softly in the choir room. “Because her parents would kill her,” Jonas explained. “How’s she doing?” Mr. Schuester asked Jonas. He was pale and had dark bags under his eyes. Mr. Schue knew how being teen parents could really ruin your life. Jonas was trying to be the supportive one, letting Audrey fall into his arms when she fell, but even he looked like he hadn’t slept for 48 hours. “She’s scared. I’m scared, we don’t know what to do. I mean, I told my dad, but even he didn’t know what to do.” An awkward silent moment passed between the two. “I think you should tell the Glee kids.” '***' The next day, Jonas and Audrey set out to tell their club members. “Audrey and I have something to say,” Jonas announced from the front of the room, Audrey hanging tightly to his side. The class waited for the news. “Audrey’s pregnant.” '***' “Man, I feel so bad for Audrey. Sure, she’s not the nicest person I’ve met, but no one deserves to have this pressure on them. I mean, Audrey has the rest of her life in front of her. This will ruin her life,” Jade told Caylex. They were parked in front of Jade’s house in Caylex’s car. “I know,” Caylex replied, staring blankly out the front window. That’s all Caylex said for the past few hours. “Well, I gotta go. See you tomorrow,” Jade gathered her things. She gave Caylex a quick peck on his lips, then got out of the car and entered her house. '*Auditorium*' “Jonas, Audrey, unborn baby who will probably have golden hair, us Glee Club kids would just like to let you know that even though we have no idea how you feel, we want to show you that we have your backs, that you can lean on us for help, because we’re family, and family sticks together,” Jade announced from the empty stage. Jonas, Audrey, and Mr. Schue sat a couple rows back, ready to watch the performance. The students filed out and the music started. '''New Directions: '''Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum '''Caylex: '''Yeah '''New Directions:' Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum Caylex: Mmmm New Directions: '''Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum '''Carter: '''Oh '''New Directions: '''Hum-hum-hum-hum '''Carter: '''Yeah '''New Directions: hum Kenny: '''Ohhh nooo '''Jade: '''Sometimes in our lives We all have pain We all have sorrow But, if we are wise We know that there's always tomorrow '''Nicole and Griffin: '''Lean on me When you're not strong, '''New Directions: '''And I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on, For it won't be long 'Till I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on '''Kaylie and Dustin (with New Directions): Please! (Please!) Swallow your pride, (Pride) If I have things You need to borrow (For) For no one can fill Those of your needs That you won't let show Luke (with New Directions): 'So just call '(call) on me brother (hey) When you need a hand (When you need a hand) We all need (need) somebody to lean on! Robin (with New Directions): (I just might have a problem) I just might have a problem that you'll understand We all need somebody To lean on New Directions: 'Lean on me '(hey) When you're not strong (when you're not strong) I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend) I'll help you carry on (help you carry on) For it won’t be long (oh, it won’t be long) Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (Just lean on me) You just call on me brother (hey) Jade: When you need a hand (when you need a hand) We all need (need) Somebody to lean on! Emily: '''Somebody to lean on '''New Directions: (I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand We all need Somebody to lean on Lean on me Caylex (with New Directions): If (If) There is a load (there is a load) You have to bear (you have to bear) That you can't carry I'm (I'm higher) right up the road I'll share your load If you just call me New Directions: '''Call me '''Kaylie and Nicole: '''I'm callin' '''New Directions: Call me (When you need a friend) Call me Carter: Call me New Directions: '''Call me '''Carter: Call me '''New Directions: When you need a friend Call me Nicole: When you need a friend New Directions: Call me Nicole: '''If you need a friend '''New Directions: Call me Jasmine: Any type of day New Directions: 'Call me '''Griffin: '''It won't be long ‘Till I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on, Lean on, Lean on '''Luke (with ND): '''Lean on Lean on Lean on me When you need a friend Lean on Lean on Lean on me Lean on me Lean on Lean on Lean on me I'm gonna need '(somebody) somebody to lean on I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on) Kenny: '''Oh '''Jasmine: '''Yeah! '''Next on Glee Fan-Fiction: Something New Here to Win Original Airdate: December 12, 2011 It’s Sectionals! Summary Glee Something New gets ready for some big news that may destroy or change the life of some members. Songs *'Lean on Me '''by ''Bill Withers ''sung by ''TBA Starring *'Troian Bellisario' as Jade Rivers *'Aaron Johnson' as Caylex Grace *'Tony Oller' as Jonas Hart *'Cameron Mitchell' as Kenny Peterson *'Dakota Fanning' as Audrey Hantz *'Bridgit Mendler' as Kaylie Williams *'Miley Cyrus' as Nicole Vera *'Keke Palmer' as Jasmine Laek *'Vanessa Hudgens' as Emily Schake *'Lucas Till' as Carter Desembier *'Carter Jenkins' as Leo Sanchez *'Drew Roy' as Griffin Ross *'Chace Crawford' as Dustin Morris *'Josh Hutcherson' as'' Luke Boyce'' *'Emma Roberts' as Robin Weilder *'Matthew Morrison' as William Schuester Trivia Category:Season 1 Episode List Category:Episodes